


Hisoka's Massage

by DownhillsDowner



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6711469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownhillsDowner/pseuds/DownhillsDowner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recently, Hisoka and Gon have been on neutral grounds. As we all know Hisoka has a particular interest in the young hunter- one night when Hisoka decides to check up on Gon he finds his little boy to be stiff and sore all over. Hisoka has just the remedy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> You don't really have to know the whole story of Hunter x Hunter, just what Hisoka and Gon look like and what their personalities are like to understand this. I'm sticking with how Hunter x Hunter is written so Hisoka is 28 and Gon is 12. I do not own Hunter x Hunter or any of its characters, just the plot to this little one shot.  
> 1) If you are offended by gay implications- please leave now.  
> 2) If you are offended by the age gap (16 years) between Hisoka and Gon and are disgusted by semi-romantic actions shared between them- please leave now.  
> 3) There is no sex between these two characters but there are some somewhat sexual implications and thoughts on Hisoka's behalf, if you are offended by that- please leave now.  
> 4) If you are okay with all of the previous mentioned then I hope you enjoy the one-shot, and if you would like to see me write more for Hisoka and Gon (or any other homosexual ships you have from Hunter x Hunter, OT3's are okay too), then please state so in the comment section at the bottom.

No one could ever deny that Gon was hardworking, and his stubbornness had more than once landed him in tight spots, which usually led to physical commotion. Once Gon was determined there was nothing you could do about it, even broken bones won't (and can't) stop him. So now Gon usually ends up retiring to his temporary place of residence with sore muscles and aching... well, everything. But it's not like he could ever do anything about it, he didn't want to pay someone to massage him (he didn't have the money), and no matter how many step-by-step tutorials he found online on how to massage yourself- he just couldn't do it. If he were to critique himself, he'd say that his grip was too strong, his hands were rough, and his movements were quick and jerky. So another day went by and Gon headed for his hotel room. He grabbed his keys out of his pocket and inserted them into the door's keyhole, gave a quick turn, then quickly entered with a swift shut of the door behind him. Gon sighed then dropped the keys onto a nearby counter. He decided to not even bother eating, his muscles burning and his joints creaking, every move withdrew a shuddery breath. Gon's eyes were half lidded as he slowly made his approach to his bedroom, and if one looked hard enough they would notice his small limp. His fingers twitched as he reached up and gripped the handle on his bedroom doorknob, the coolness of the silver metal creating an unwanted prickling sense to the nerves in his fingers. Gon bit his lip and gave a quick turn- nearly falling into the bedroom. Got looked up and his pupils dilated, his mouth forming an "O" from his shocked gasp. The sudden speed up of Gon's heat wasn't from the sudden trip-no- it was from seeing the one and only psychotic, red-haired magician. 

 

It was Hisoka. Gon felt his throat clench as a wad of saliva moved down his pharynx from the sudden subconscious swallow. Hisoka was in Gon's bed, laying on his side with his cheek propped up with his hand. Hisoka's eyes thinned and his smirk stretched out across his face. "Hmm, so you finally decided to show up? Sure took you long enough..." Hisoka's words always seemed to linger on, whether he did it on purpose or not was out of Gon's range of knowledge. Gon cleared his dry throat then made an attempt to stand up straight (keyword "attempt") but a gasp left his mouth before he could do anything about it. Hisoka quirked a sassy, perfectly plucked eyebrow and began to take in more details of his beloved fruit. He was definitely a little banged up, bruises were scattered along his fair skin (who knew how many he couldn't see), and scrapes accommodated with small traces of blood littered his skin as well. Hisoka licked his lips out of sheer habit from being the crimson liquid. Gon immediately tensed up but soon regretted it when he groaned from the stretching of his muscles. Hisoka's ears twitched at the unfamiliar lovely sound, he stood up and slowly approached Gon, the small room and long strides making it quicker than Gon would have liked. He now stood a little less than a foot away, leaving Gon room to squirm. Gon began to slightly panic, he wasn't in any condition to fight (especially someone was strong as Hisoka) but he wasn't going to let the freak think he had the upper hand. Don's eyebrows furrowed down and his nose scrunched up in defiance. (Which Hisoka thought was utterly and completely adorable) "What are you doing here?!" Gon asked, his fists clenching even under the excruciating pain. Hisoka jutted his hip out as he rested his fist against it. He tapped a long, nimble finger against his chin thoughtfully then tilted his head down at Gon, a playful smile adorning his pale features. "So I'm not allowed to come and visit my bestie?" Gon gritted his teeth and frowned. Lately him and Hisoka have been on what Gon could only describe as "even terms", but still Gon couldn't help but want nothing to do with the freakshow standing in his all-mighty glory in front of him. Gon all but sneered, "We are not besties... Now tell me why you're really here. I'm not afraid to fight you." Hm, it seemed to be that the more injured Gon was the more stubborn he got. Hisoka laughed then leaned forward (the height difference a disadvantage for Gon) and flicked Gon's right shoulder particularly on a rather nasty looking bruise, its variety of black, blues, and scarlets painted Gon's shoulder. The young hunter grunted and flinched, leaning against the door behind him as he began to pant. He didn't realize how long he had been holding his breath. He glared up at Hisoka who put a coy finger to his bottom lip and hugged himself with his other arm. "Oh, no! I'm no match for Gon's brute strength, why- I'm trembling!" A series of creepy chuckles then resonated from Hisoka. Gon was ballistic, he was clutching his shoulder rather tightly. He so badly wanted to punch Hisoka in his stupid, smug face, but all of Gon's instincts were screaming at him to not engage, that he was no match, especially like this. Finally Hisoka's laughter subsided and he once more looked at Gon. "Ohh," he thought, "don't make that face." Hisoka cleared his throat and dispelled his inappropriate thoughts. "So, Gon. You seem a little worse for wear..." Oh how he would just love to wear him... Just as Hisoka noticed the younger one's fist rearing back he cut him off. 

 

"I could help you with that." Gon paused and Hisoka grinned saditstivally on the inside. "What?" Goan quirked a brow, slowly lowering his fist. Hisoka nodded. "You know I have many talents, more than just performing and killing..." He started, looking the boy up and down. "Yes, I know the perfect solution. If you don't mind would you go and take a quick shower? You're awfully sweaty." Gon hesitated before nodding and carefully made his way to the bathroom then shut (and probably locked) the door. Hisoka smiled then called out, "take your time!" He then made his way over to the small bed as he heard the water being turned on. Hisoka promptly made the bed, fixed the pillows and set two of them down in the middle, slightly apart from each other. While waiting for Gon to finish Hisoka lifted himself up onto Gon's bed, settling himself onto the pillow closer to the headboard. Eyes closing, Hisoka tuned his hearing on the running water, each splat that every drop made was clear as a bell to him. For the most part Hisoka wasn't one to meditate, so this was the closest he got. It was somewhat relaxing, a little enjoyable- but that was most likely because Gon was so close. 

 

The sound of a door opening caught Hisoka's attention and he opened his eyes to see a tasty sight, a partially wet Gon with only a towel around his waist- and just to add the cherry on top he was blushing. Gon looked away shyly. "I forgot to bring clothes with me-"  
"That's fine, you can get dressed here- but don't put a shirt on." Gon's eyebrows raised and his blush began to spread. "If this boy keeps this up..." Hisoka thought. "Ah, it's okay. I won't look, promise." Hisoka put one slender hand over his eyes, the other hand simply laying in his lap. Gon stood still for a moment before warily walking over to his closet and quickly put boxers and shorts on. Of course Hisoka wanted to peek, but he decided that the point for honesty would do him good in the long run... But he really did want a peek... However, before Hisoka's insatiable lust overcame him Gon interrupted with a short and quick, "Done!" Hisoka removed his hand and his eyes glossed over before returning to normal. The red-headed magician smiled then patted the pillow in front of him. "Sit here with your back to me." He instructed. Gon hesitated before biting his lip and making his way over to Hisok. He crawled onto the bed and they made eye contact, but Gon quickly turned away from Hisoska and plopped down onto the pillow. "God, I'm going to ravish this boy if he doesn't stop." Hisoka thought as he stared at Gon's bare back. After a few seconds Gon felt his nerves tingling under Hisoka's intense stare, he shifted in place contemplating on whether or not it was to late to run- or if he even coulee in this state. Gon gave a sharp gasp as two hands were suddenly placed atop on his shoulders. Gon was even tenser than the magician thought. Hisoka began to slowly and carefully begin applying pressure in certain spots and making small motions against Gon's back. Gon melted into Hisoka's hands almost immediately, all cautions seemed to be thrown out the window once Hisoka started his magic. After a minute or two Gon tilted his head back and let out an appreciative moan. Hisoka's pupils went sharp as he paid double attention to Gon. His hands lowered to the lowest point of Gon's back and thumbed at the dimples just above his plump rear. Gon's eyes began to drift shut and only then had Hisoka considered how absolutely tired Gon must have been- especially if he was starting to fall asleep in the arms of a killer.

 

Gon for some reason had never put two and two together, how of course Hisoka's skilled and dexterous, nimble fingers would of course know how to navigate their way around his back. The only negative thought that was slightly ruining the moment was that Gon was curious if this meant he owed Hisoka or not... "Alright, howsoever... You're about to pass out." Hisoka removed his hands and since that was the only thing supporting Gon he fell back, landing directly into Hisoka's lap. "Aw... Really?" He pouted them rubbed one eye tiredly. Hisoka nodded and thought how awkward it would be to get an erection now. Lifting the small boy he quickly pu him in bed correctly then pulled the sheets put o Gon's shoulders. He tossed the two pillows onto a nearby chair. 

 

"Would you like to spend the night?" Gon asked sleepily, his eyes still holding that determined tint. Hisoka stopped mid-step and turned back to look at Gon with a shocked expression.  
"I'm sorry?"  
"Sleep with me."

 

Hisoka had to hold himself in place in an attempt to stop the shivers and shakes of lust. This boy was going to ruin him. "And why would you want that?" Hisoka forced a grin but was nearly falling apart inside. Gon pointed to the window. "It's raining, I don't want you to get sick because of me." 

 

Hisoka was saying no...  
Hisoka was going to say no...  
Hisoka wasn't going to say no...  
... Hisoka said yes...

 

Gon smiled triumphantly the scooted over, allowing Hisoka room. He took off his shoes and socks then lifted the blanket and quietly slid in. The lights were already off, leaving only the moon to provide little lighting for the room. Hisoka looked over to see Gon already asleep. Such innocence and happiness that he intended to break. Satisfied that he waste going to be having a teenage sleepover he turned opposite of Gon and faced the window, watching the dust in the air get illuminated by the moon. It was peaceful, and Hisoka thought that this would actually be nice. That is, until, he found a pair of lithe arms wrapped around him from behind and the feeling of smooth skin against the back of his neck- which he assumed was Gon's forehead. "You're lonely, aren't you?" Gon asked sleepily. "I thought you were asleep." Hisoka said, all playfulness gone from his voice as his muscles went stiff from friendly contact. He couldn't have prepared for this. "You can stay here as long as you want to." Gon muttered into the back of Hisoka's neck. The feeling of having two arms wrapped around him securely, providing a sense of security even though he could easily just turn around and crush the younger's neck. It was so possible. But he didn't. Gon pulled him closer. "Sweet dreams... Hisoka..." He muttered against the pale neck. Whys he wouldn't give to be bleeding, getting stabbed, shot, something. Just not this. The kid was to good for his own good and he chuckled when he bought back to earlier, questioning Gon's sanity since he was entrusting himself in the magician's arms. Now, it was the other way around, and he was entrusting himself in Gon's arms.

 

In the morning Gon woke up later than usual, he rubbed his tired eyes and noticed that he was alone in bed. With a small frown Gon threw the blanket off him and stood up, stretching his for once not sore muscles. Something was on the bedside counter that wasn't there before (because Gon never used that counter for anything).He quirked an eyebrow, reaching forward and grabbing the object- bringing it close to his face.

 

It was a card- a playing card.  
An ace of hearts... FIN


	2. Chapter Two Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally back.

“NO. ABSOLUTELY NOT. NO WAY.” 

 

Gon winced and held the phone away from his ear. Well, it was a better reaction than what he expected. “Come on, Killua. I owe him one! And you know I don’t like owing people!” Gon pouted a little as he fumbled with his keys and sat at the edge of his bed. 

Killua huffed, shoving a bit more of chocolate in his mouth before responding. “You don’t need to be naked with that psycho, and neither do I.” Gon blushed a little. “It’s not like that!”

“That’s what it’s like for him.”

“But… We’re going to be wearing towels…”

“I bet you he’s going to take his off the moment we step into the spring.”

“So we’re going?!” Gon sat up straight, eyes bright and shining. Thank goodness Killua wasn’t there to see it, otherwise he would have said yes.

“No.”

“Awwhh… But Killua, please! I’ve been saving up all my money! I even worked a few more jobs! Please, I really want to!!!” Gon begged, his shoulders slumping and his posture   
whittling down into a hunch as he frowned, sadness radiating off his normally chipper self. 

“Gon… You know I don’t like him…” Killua sighed into the phone. “Alright, fine. We can go.”

“YAY. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU.” Gon bowed several times. They chatted for a few moments about where they were going to go and when. After they finished their departing words and hung up, Gon took a shower. He marked the date on a small calendar the hotel room provided then stared at the card he had sat down while talking to Killua. 

“I wish you would have wrote your number on it or something…” He muttered softly to himself before getting a bright idea. He called Killua, once again. “You already changed your mind?” Killua grinned, eating the last bit of his chocolate. “No. I need Illumi’s number.” Killua started choking on air. “I-I’M SORRY, WHAT?!” Killua screamed into his phone. Gon winced, frowning a little. “Please, Killua? I need it. Just tryst me, I won’t talk to your brother for long.”

“He probably won’t talk to you, you know. He doesn’t like you very much.” 

“Then make him talk to me.” Gon said sternly. “Either give me his number, and tell him to text me, or give him my number and make him text me. I need you to, Killua.” The last part was soft-spoken as Gon’s expression changed into one of longing. He needed to see Hisoka again. “Alright, I’ll give him your number. He’ll probably text you soon, so keep an eye on your phone.”

“Got it.”

“Bye, baka.”

“Goodbye, Killua.” With that, they hung up. Gon put his phone on the bed, tucking the card into his pocket for later. With a heavy sigh, he sat down, wondering what Hisoka was doing and hoping that once he could reach him the older man would say yes. A sudden buzz jarred him out of his thoughts, making him look over at his phone. He picked up, reading the text.

Illumi: ‘Hello.’

He eagerly and quickly responded.

Gon: ‘Hello! I have a really big favor to ask of you.’

Illumi took a few minutes to respond.

Illumi: ‘A favor? You need me to kill someone?’

Gon quickly responded.

Gon: ‘No!!! Of course not, I need Hisoka’s phone number!’ 

Illumi: ‘You want his phone number?’

Gon: ‘Yes, please.’

Illumi: ‘What do you need his number for?’

Gon sighed irritated. It’s not like Illumi was his mom.

Gon: ‘Me and Killua want to invite him to go to a hot spring with us.’

Illumi: ‘Absolutely not, Killua is not allowed to be in such conditions with Hisoka. Unless I join you.’

Gon: ‘That’s fine! Please, just give me his number!’

Gon begged. For a minute or two Illumi was silent, but then a number was in front of Gon, who quickly added it as a contact. He thanked Illumi then called Hisoka as quickly as he   
could. The other end rang a few times before someone answered the phone. Gon held his breath.

“Hello?” Hisoka asked, sounding a little drowsy. “Who is this?”

“Hi Hisoka!!!” Gon chirped, smiling largely.

“… Gon? Is that you?”

“Mhmm!!” Gon began to sway his feet excitedly.

“My, my, my! What a lovely little surprise~!” Hisoka suddenly seemed more energetic now. “You little minx, how did you get my number~?” He asked, moving to grab a nail file.

“I got it from Illumi.”

“Surprised to know he actually kept it…” Hisoka muttered. “So, Gon, what did you call me for?”

“Oh well uh, Killua, Illumi, and I are going to a hot spring… I wanted to know if you can come with us? Please?” Gon asked, his throat starting to tighten up from the anticipation.   
Hisoka felt a chill go down his spine and flow through his pelvic region. 

“Well, I don’t have much choice, do I?” Hisoka asked as he started filing a nail to perfection. “YAAAY THANK YOU SO MUCH HISOKA!” Gon nearly screamed into the phone. He   
quickly gave the older man the information about when and where it was. With a slight sadness Gon said goodbye and hung up.


	3. Chapter Two Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so long sorry XD

Killua shifted the weight in his hip, a pout on his lips as he kept an eye out for Gon. He checked the nearby clock, it was getting close to nine, so he should have been here by now. They agreed to meet up at 8:50. Killua sighed and began picking at his fingernails until he heard a rustling in the bushes next to him. 

The young Zoldyck smiled brightly, thinking that his wild friend was finally here. 

“Gon!” He called out as a figure stood. 

“Hello, Killua.” Illumi greeted, stepping out from the bush and brushing himself off. Killua’s mouth dropped, his eyes widening. 

“I-Illu-nii?!” He stumbled back a little, wanting to throw up. “WHY ARE YOU HERE?!” He screamed, clenching his fists. Just then a heavy pant made both the Zoldycks turn their heads. Gon jogged up the side walk, a slight sweat glistening off his skin as he reached them and stopped, resting his hands on his knees. Killua glared at Illumi until Gon caught his breath and spoke. 

“S-sorry… I was late, Killua… Missed bus…” He muttered, standing back up straight and wiping his brow. Killua sighed, patting Gon’s shoulder. “It’s okay Gon. But how did you know about this?” He asked his older brother, quirking his brow. Gon blushed a little and rubbed the back of his neck shyly. “I kind of had to let him come so that you could come too, Killua.”

“Gon, Illumi isn’t the boss of me.”

“I was scared you couldn’t come! I didn’t know!” He whined, flustered. Killua smiled softly, giving a gentle punch to Gon’s shoulder, making him flinch and rub it with a pout. 

“It’s okay, baka.” He muttered. “Now where’s Hisoka? Isn’t he coming too?” Killua asked, looking around a bit. Gon frowned and let his hand fall back to his side. “Yeah… He said he wouldn’t miss it for the world…” Gon’s heart warmed up a bit from those recalled words. Killua gagged. 

“Men lie, Gon.” He began walking up to the entrance, followed by Illumi and Gon. 

“But you’re a man too, Killua.”

“I’m a teenager, there’s a difference.” 

Killua huffed, opening the door. Illumi slid in after him and Gon paused, looking back before sighing and took a step into the small building. He was stopped, a firm hand on his shoulder. 

Thin lips brushed against his ear. “You wouldn’t have fun without me, would you Gon?” Hisoka whispered teasingly, holding back from licking the lobe of his younger companion. Gon smiled and turned around, Hisoka’s hand falling from his shoulder. 

“Hisoka, you made it!” Gon cheered, baring his teeth in a large grin. The tall magician smirked with a soft chuckle, bending down a little and tapped the tip of Gon’s nose with his index finger. “I said I wouldn’t miss it for the world, didn’t I?” Gon nodded and began walking back to the group. Hisoka followed, and when Killua looked back to see Gon, he groaned. 

“Awh, did he really have to show up? He was better off doing whatever it was that made him late.” Killua griped, crossing his arms over his chest. Illumi walked up to the counter and paid, reserving a spring for the four of them. Hisoka chuckled softly, resting one hand on his hip. 

“I was a little… Caught up in something. I apologize for the late appearance.” He apologized, making Killua’s eye twitch. He cursed under his breath, turning around and stomping off to the changing room, followed by Illumi. Gon turned to face Hisoka, a gentle friendly smile on his lips. 

“Thank you for coming, Hisoka.” Hisoka stiffened up, watching as Gon left to join the others. His heart thudded against his ribcage, begging to chase after the boy. 

Once they all got changed into their towels they went into a private spring. It was small and intimate, most likely meant for honeymoons or anniversaries. Things of that sort. Gon was the first one out, smiling and jumping around. He gawked at the hot spring, eyes shining. Then Illumi came out, followed by Hisoka who immediately dropped his towel and tossed it aside. 

Killua, poor unfortunate soul, was the last one out. His eyes widened and his face paled from seeing Hisoka’s rear, a scream bubbling up in his throat; however, he didn’t want to be the reason they got kicked out. Hisoka looked back at him from over his shoulder and winked, making Killua shiver in disgust and quickly march his way over to Gon. Hisoka chuckled and walked to the edge of the spring, gracefully sliding in, the water licking at his chest. 

Killua glared at him before grabbing Gon’s wrist and sitting on the edge, pulling his best friend down with him and letting their legs dangle in the water. 

Illumi quietly joined Hisoka, separating him from the children and sinking down to his nose, his hair splaying out on the water in swirls. Hisoka sighed, his lips parted in bliss as he sunk down just a little more and tilted his head back. Killua glanced at Gon, who was staring curiously at Hisoka. A pout tugged the young Zoldyck’s lips as he punched Gon in the shoulder, making him whine. 

“Killua, I want to get in the water.”

“No, it has Hisoka cooties.” Killua crossed his arms over his bare chest. Gon frowned. 

“But, we came all the way out here, I want to feel the water with more than just my legs!” 

“We’re not tall enough, you don’t want to be constantly swimming, do you?” Killua tilted his head. Hisoka smirked, turning in place and resting his chest against the rocky edge, crossing his arms and resting his cheek on them as he gazed upon the two boys. “I can hold you, Gon. And if Killua wants to get in too, I can-“

“I would hold him.” Illumi interrupted, rising a little so his mouth was above water. Hisoka glanced at Illumi and sighed before returning his stare to Gon and Killua. “Illumi, can hold him.” He corrected, watching as a blush rose onto Killua’s pale cheeks. Killua snapped his head around just as Gon opened his mouth. “Killua, let’s-“

“NO!” Killua interjected, clenching his fists down by his side. Gon pouted, kicking his feet a little. “Killua, I want to get in the water! Hisoka’s just trying to be nice!” Killua’s lips were parted in shock. Hisoka being nice? Impossible. “G-Gon, he’s not-“ Killua paused. “He’s… Not being a good… boy… Uh, he’s… Being… Naughty.” Killua blushed, trying to get it across that Hisoka most likely was going to get sexual. 

“Hisoka, are you being naughty?” Gon asked, peering around Killua’s shoulder to look at the relaxing man. 

Hisoka smiled softly and gave a gentle shake of his head. “I am not.”

“See!” Gon exclaimed, throwing his hands out. Killua sighed and thought it over for a minute. Gon was old enough to protect himself from something like that, right? And Illumi was there, so he could attack Hisoka at Killua’s command. Feeling a little more assured, Killua looked up into his best friend’s eyes. 

“Alright.” He said, hoping he wouldn’t regret this. Gon smiled brightly, thanking Killua with a big hug. Hisoka stood up and made his way around Illumi, his eyes trained on the young boy. He stood in front of him and held his arms out. Gon gave a soft smile, leaning forward and wrapping his arms around the older man’s neck, his ankles hooking around his lower back. Hisoka bit his lip, trying not to make a sound or expression that would displease Killua. 

He cupped Gon’s rear with both hands to help him stay upright, resisting the urge to squeeze the plush skin. Gon sighed right into his ear, obviously enjoying the warm water. “Thank you, Hisoka.” He whispered, resting his chin on Hisoka’s shoulder and pulling him closer. Hisoka gently wadded through the water back to his side, leaning his back against the rocky wall and bending his knees a little so the water reached just below his shoulders. 

Killua watched carefully until his older brother turned to him and held his arms out, waiting for Killua to do the same as Gon had. Killua blushed, resting his hands on his brother’s shoulders. Illumi gave a small smile, reaching forward and gripping his hips, pulling him off the edge and into his arms, gripping his rear a little too tightly in Killua’s opinion. 

It was an awkward embrace and Killua tried to keep as much distance between them as possible, but he couldn’t deny that the warm water around him felt amazing. Illumi watched as Killua’s face relaxed, his eyes drooping a little. Maybe this was a good idea after all. 

 

Gon gave a small muffled sound, turning his head to rest his cheek against Hisoka’s shoulder instead of his chin. The towel gently swayed around his hips, barely hanging onto him at this point. Hisoka held back a shudder, knowing that the stupid cloth was the only thing separating them. 

The older of the two desperately wished that it was just them alone, but then again, that would be too easy. Illumi carefully held Killua, a soft smile playing his lips that he couldn’t force away. Killua’s muscles weren’t tense like they always were, and he was even starting to lean into him a little. He trailed his hand up to gentle rub the younger’s back. It was too much for Killua, and he slowly fell asleep, eyes barely open as they became unfocused and his lips parted. 

Illumi chuckled quietly as to not disturb his brother. He forgot they weren’t alone. Hisoka smirked, quirking a brow at Illumi. “You’re boy-toy is asleep, whatever are you to do?” He asked sarcastically, a deep chuckle bubbling up his chest. Gon ignored the conversation, learning to label Hisoka and Illumi’s conversations to ‘Adult Talk’. Illumi turned his head a little, his long ebony hair hanging off his form beautifully. 

“If you are ensuing that I would force intercourse upon my sleeping brother then you’re wrong.” 

“Oh, you know me so well~” Hisoka gave a giggle, gently rolling his thumbs into Gon’s clothed hips. Gon couldn’t deny that he liked the attention Hisoka gave him, it was different than how other people treated him. He was bold, but often knew when to hold back. It made Gon feel a little comforted, he knew when he was being flirted with, but he didn’t have to worry about the older man taking it too far. 

Gon gave a quiet sigh along with a yawn, missing out on the majority of the other’s conversation. “If you don’t mind, Hisoka, I plan on leaving. I have a mission that will take me a few days to reach my target and I cannot let Killua’s unconscious body stay here.” Hisoka smirked, licking his lips. “That’s fair~” He watched as Illumi held Killua in one arm, using the other to gracefully hoist himself over the edge. 

He glanced at Hisoka and Gon before walking back into the changing room and leaving, most likely finding a nice hotel so he could slip Killua into bed. Hisoka shifted a little, a bit lonely now that his friend was gone, but he figured he wouldn’t be bored for long. The warm body in his arms moved a little, pressing their chests together even tighter and Hisoka had to hold in a moan. 

The warmth, the wetness, and the mere fact that it was Gon nearly drove him insane. Bright hazel eyes blinked up at him, his arms loose around the other’s neck. Hisoka gave a soft smile, one that was rare and reserved. 

“When we get out… There’s something I want to give you.” Gon mumbled, his face dangerously close to Hisoka’s. The boy was such a tease and he didn’t even know it. Hisoka bit his lip before letting it go, trailing one hand up Gon’s back to cup the rear of his head. Gon let him, shifting his legs so he could wrap them around Hisoka’s waist tighter. Bright yellow eyes narrowed, and the air became thick with something hot and intoxicating. The young teen could feel it too, and he pulled Hisoka just a little closer, feeling safer. 

“What is that?” He asked quietly, curiosity lining his voice. The magician’s eyes widened for a second before returning to their narrowed state. He gave into temptation just a little, and gripped Gon’s rear a little tighter with his hand that was still supporting him. Gon pretended not to notice. 

“You can feel it?” Hisoka asked huskily, whispering back. His voice sent shivers down the younger’s spine before he nodded. “I think so, what is it?” He asked again, a little worried this time. But his eyes met Hisoka’s and even though the predatory stare made him want to curl up and hide, something else tugged at his stomach from the intense look. 

“Something I experience from time to time…” He trailed off, eyes slowly trailing down Gon’s face until they met his soft looking lips. The younger Hunter swallowed the lump in his throat. “It doesn’t feel like murderous intent… I don’t want to murder anybody.” Gon pouted and Hisoka wanted to taste those lips that teased and nearly begged him. A stir began in the pit of Hisoka’s stomach, and he knew that there was no going back if he didn’t stop now. 

He closed his eyes before the whisper left him, “Arousal.” It was simple enough. Gon’s eyes focused on him, hands slowly moving to rest on his shoulders. “Arousal.” He repeated, not very familiar with the word, but knew the meaning well enough. 

“I feel it, just like you.” Gon noted, his lungs burning but it didn’t hurt. He liked this feeling. “I… Like feeling this. With you.” He muttered, making Hisoka’s eyes open slowly to stare. They were so close it was hard to breathe. The older of the two slowly moved his hand from the back of Gon’s hand to cup his jaw just below the ear, gently. 

“We can do something about it, if you would like.” Hisoka offered, almost hoping that Gon would say no just so they could play this game a little longer. 

If he said yes, then there would be no more Gon Freecss. He would just be a broken toy, thrown aside. Honestly, Hisoka didn’t want that anytime soon. 

“Can we hold hands? You can walk me back to my place.” Gon asked, hesitantly moving his own hand to copy Hisoka’s movements and cupped his cheek. The action was endearing, and Hisoka should have figured that Gon’s solution to being excited was something like holding hands. “We can hold hands.” He promised, tilting his head into the small hand that cupped him so lovingly. 

 

They got out, Gon having to constantly grip his soaked towel so it wouldn’t fall off. Hisoka chuckled and grabbed his off the floor, shaking it clean a little before handing it to Gon. Hisoka turned, giving the younger his privacy as he exchanged towels. 

They walked into the changing room and got dressed, the towels discarded. “Hisoka.” Gon called as he finished lacing his boots. Hisoka turned and hummed at him in question. Gon held out his hand, almost demanding the older to take it. He did, and they left. 

 

They didn’t talk much on the way to Gon’s hotel. Both were thoroughly relaxed and content. 

But finally, they made it to their destination, and Gon paused before going through the doorway, making Hisoka quirk a brow in question. 

Gon stood stiff for a second before turning to Hisoka and puling something out of his pocket, holding it up to the older Hunter. Hisoka leaned down a little and took it, examining it. It was the card he had left on Gon’s counter. 

“Thank you for your love, Hisoka.” Gon smiled. “I want to return it.” 

Hisoka stared at the younger in surprise. Gon made a ‘come here’ motion with his hand and Hisoka leaned down, his face still a shocked expression. 

Gon leaned up on his tippy-toes and kissed Hisoka’s cheek. 

“Goodnight, Hisoka.” He said quietly before turning and entering the hotel complex. Hisoka stared at the door. 

Gon had been the first person to kiss him.


End file.
